El guerrillero de cabello blanco
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: En plena Revolucion Cubana, Rin es secuestrada por el arrogante capitán Bankotsu; motivo por el cual Sesshomaru y Jaken se unen a los guerrilleros.


El video juego Guerrilla War me ha inspirado a escribir este fanfic. Los personajes solo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

A fines de la década de los cincuenta en la isla de Cuba vivía Sesshomaru, un solitario y frio campesino de largo cabello blanco vivía en su casa junto con su asistente Jaken que lo ayudaba en las tareas diarias, y lo que a veces no soportaba, al igual que algunos de sus vecinos, era la opresión de los militares que cumplían las ordenes de dictador Fulgencio Batista.

Muchas fueron las veces de que Sesshomaru ha encarado a los uniformados, estando muy cerca de un enfrentamiento, aunque no llegó a producirse, ya que lo que se decía, los soldados les tenían miedo; por eso, los campesinos lo respetaban.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, era de que Sesshomaru estaba enamorado de Rin, una alegre adolescente que cuida desde no hace mucho, ya que sus padres fueron suprimidos por los militares a negarse a pagar los impuestos. Aunque la joven le caía bien y sentía algo especial por él, y ella le ayudaba en todo las labores, incluso a sus vecinos; del cual lo hacía para complacer al hombre frio de cabello blanco.

Todo parecía continuar así, hasta que en boca de los campesinos se supo que un grupo de guerrilleros comandados por Fidel Castro que estaba junto con su hermano Raúl Castro y por el médico argentino Ernesto "Che" Guevara había desembarcado y estaban enfrentando a las fuerzas del dictador Batista. Los civiles sabían que ya era la hora de levantarse contra el tirano.

Por lo que estaba pasando, Jaken le dijo a su amo:

-¿Qué dice de esos guerrilleros amo bonito?

-No me importa, pero si los militares llegan a mi hogar se las verán conmigo-Respondió sin sonreír.

-Cualquier cosa le ayudare.

En ese momento, Rin intervino por el tema:

-¿Qué pasara conmigo? Si quiere puedo ayudarte.

-Puede ser arriesgado, y no quiero que te suceda nada.

-Está bien, comprendo.

-Te quedaras con los vecinos, así ayudas a las mujeres en sus labores.

-Claro, como tú digas.

Sin esperárselo, ocurrió lo imprevisto. Un escuadrón de las fuerzas dictatoriales estaba cerca de aquella aldea campesina, del cual vinieron para recibir a los guerrilleros, venían bien armados y ni bien llegaron levantaron un campamento. Los campesinos los veían impresionados, pero al ver a Sesshomaru les dieron valor para enfrentarles.

Sin embargo, los militares supieron que los campesinos iban a apoyar a los guerrilleros y para eso, aquel grupo militar comandando por el arrogante capitán Bankotsu ordenó secuestrar a las jóvenes, incluyendo a Rin, que iba a servir a modo de represión.

Al hacerlo, muchas mujeres que eran sus madres y abuelas se opusieron, pero las palabras de aquel capitán de cabello azul les dijo de forma amenazante:

-Más les vale que no intenten nada, o sus hijas sufrirán las consecuencias. Y además, no durare en masacrarlos.

Cuando Sesshomaru volvía de su labor en el bosque, se enteró por boca de un vecino del secuestro, y por boca de una triste madre de que iban a ser masacrados si hacían algo por salvarlas.

Sesshomaru se quedó callado por un minuto y cuando Jaken le preguntó que le pasaba, su amo se puso firme y decidió ir a rescatarla, pero con ayuda de Jaken:

-Iré a rescatarlas, no importa lo que pase-Dijo Sesshomaru.

-Ve y ten cuidado, esos militares están bien armados-Le dijo un vecino.

-No les tengo miedo, yo puedo con ellos.

Y así, el corpulento campesino y su pequeño asistente, se llevaron hachas y machetes como armas y fueron hacia el campamento militar, mientras que los vecinos los despedían deseándoles lo mejor del mundo.

Mientras tanto en el campamento, Rin era testigo de algunas torturas que eran llevadas a cabo por el malvado cirujano Suikotsu a algunos prisioneros que estaban heridos, que según lo que sus compañeras rumoreaban, era un sádico que tenía una doble personalidad y además de que el enano Mukotsu le gustaba divertirse con las jóvenes como si fueran de su harem y hacían muchas cosas como servirle la bebida, ya que era perezoso; pero en realidad, ellas no ocultaban su incomodidad.

Al ser testigo de esas crueldades, Rin anhelaba que Sesshomaru venga por ella para que la salve, ya que no soportaría ni un minuto estando en poder de aquellos malvados militares.

Mientras tanto en la carpa mayor, el capitán andaba planeando con el teniente Renkotsu y su afeminado asistente Jakotsu para ir a enfrentar a los revolucionarios; del cual el calvo teniente le dijo:

-Podríamos enviar a algunos de nuestros hombres a la selva, así se ocultan y los ataca sorpresivamente.

-Podría funcionar-Dijo Jakotsu.

-Yo creo que es mejor ir llevándolo a cabo-Opinó Bankotsu.

En ese momento, el capitán ordenó enviar a algunos soldados a patrullar la selva, para así ir avanzando por si hay algún enemigo cerca.

En la selva, mientras que Sesshomaru y Jaken continuaban con su camino, se encontraron con algunos revolucionarios que les apuntaban con sus armas y el respondió:

-No soy de las fuerzas del tirano.

-¿Qué hace por aquí?-Pregunto uno.

-Voy a buscar el campamento enemigo.

-¿Usted solo? Debe estar bromeando.

-Sí, puedo con los militares.

-Claro, él puede enfrentarlos-Dijo Jaken.

-Además, estoy dispuesto a unirme a ustedes, yo podré enfrentar al enemigo.

-Hombres como usted nos hacen falta, les daremos armas y municiones, espero que tenga suerte, nosotros seguiremos enfrentando al enemigo.

Conforme al darle armas y municiones, Sesshomaru y su pequeño asistente continuaron con su viaje.

En su camino, aparecieron varios soldados que les apuntaron por parecer peligrosos y les ordenaron que se entreguen; sin dudar, Sesshomaru abrió fuego matando al instante a dos. En ese momento atacó a varios soldados y su asistente Jaken disparó con su escopeta a otros que estaban detrás de un árbol. Como quedaban cuatro, Sesshomaru saca su machete y los abate de una forma bestial, del cual sus enemigos no viven para contarlo.

Después de haber vencido a sus enemigos el dúo toman sus armas y municiones, aunque uno logró escapar, pero igual siguen continuando su camino hasta buscar el campamento.

Al enterarse por medio del soldado sobreviviente lo del ataque, Bankotsu no se queda a pensar y ordena al sargento Kyokotsu y al enano que vayan con una tropa y que lo detengan:

-No vuelvan sin su cabeza-Ordenó.

-Tranquilo capitán, cuando se enfrente conmigo no vivirá para contarlo-Contestó el sargento.

Volviendo a la carpa mayor, Bankotsu le dijo a Jakotsu:

-Si los campesinos enviaron a alguien, se los haré pagar por osar desafiarme.

-¿Quiere que capturemos a algunos campesinos?

-Por ahora no, solo después de aquel atacante haya perecido.

En el bosque, Sesshomaru y Jaken se encuentran con un joven con mal aspecto, y Jaken le pregunto:

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Acabo de escapar del campamento de Bankotsu, es horrible estar ahí-Respondió el joven agitado.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen ahí en ese lugar?-Preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Hay un médico que dice ser bueno, pero lo que hace es torturar a los heridos hasta que estos perecen.

-¿Qué hacen con las prisioneras?-Vuelve a preguntar.

-Sirven como acompañantes de los soldados, hasta llegaron a maltratar a varias que se resisten.

-Suficiente, es hora de continuar.

En pleno camino, aparece esa tropa de soldados que avanza hacia el trio, y uno de ellos abre fuego, del cual los tres se ocultan tras un árbol:

-¡Vamos! Vayan por ellos, mátenlos-Ordena Kyokotsu.

Dos de los soldados se acercan y reciben disparos, y Sesshomaru avanza disparando contra sus oponentes, hasta continuar luchando con el machete, mientras que Jaken le cuida la espalda.

Cuando quedan solamente el sargento y el enano, y cuando avanza Sesshomaru este tira su pistola y en tono desafiante le dice:

-Demuestra tu fuerza.

Ahí, Kyokotsu acepta y cerrando los puños se lanza contra Sesshomaru con quien lucha en un tremendo combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En plena lucha, el sargento le grita a Mukotsu:

-¡Vamos! Prepara la escopeta y acaba con él.

Cuando está a punto de cargar la escopeta, ya que tarda por ser perezoso, el enano muere por un disparo en la cabeza, del cual Jaken disparó y el guerrillero de cabello blanco continuando enfrentando cuerpo a cuerpo a Kyokotsu, hasta que lo toma del cuello que se lo rompe.

Después de ese combate, llegan a una aldea casi desierta, en donde los habitantes los reciben y uno les dice:

-No pueden estar aquí, los soldados vendrán en cualquier momento.

-No digan tonterías, yo puedo con ellos-Dijo Sesshomaru.

-Mi amo bonito podrá con ellos, se los aseguro-Dijo Jaken.

Después de estar media hora allí y con el joven aliviándose, un aldeano apareció gritando: se acercaba un jeep con una tropa de soldados y con un cañón.

Al saberlo, los aldeanos entraron en pánico, pero Sesshomaru se puso de pie y dijo:

-Es hora de actuar.

Cuando el jeep se detuvo, Ginkotsu el oficial de artillería ordenó colocar el cañón en posición de disparar hacia la aldea, mientras que Renkotsu ordena a varios soldados a registrar la aldea:

-No lo olviden, mátenlo cuando lo vean, yo me hare cargo de cercenar su cabeza-Les dijo.

En ese momento, los soldados ingresaron a la aldea que estaba desierta, ya que los habitantes huyeron ni bien supieron de su llegada. Cuando dos fueron a registrar en otro lado, apareció Sesshomaru a sus espaldas y como un rayo les dio muerte con su machete.

Otro soldado ingresó en una de las chozas, y se encontró con el herido, del cual le apuntó con su arma y le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está ese hombre?

-Tal vez nunca lo sabrás-Le respondió.

-Si quieres subestimarme, lo pagaras caro.

En ese instante, un disparo proveniente de la escopeta de Jaken acaba con el soldado, y este se dirige al joven que le dice:

-Hay que tener cuidado, los soldados están preparando el cañón apuntando hacia aquí, y cualquier momento será disparado. ¿Puedes moverte?

-Lo haré con la ayuda de un bastón.

En un lugar de la aldea, los soldados están reunidos y comienzan a preguntarse por la ausencia de algunos compañeros, además de escuchar el disparo, y cuando va uno a buscarlos, este es abatido por el machete del Sesshomaru, y ahí abre fuego con su metralla contra los enemigos que caen por sus disparos.

Los disparos se escucharon a donde están el teniente y los demás, y ordena que vayan preparando y apuntando el cañón:

-No dejaremos que escape con vida de esta aldea-Dijo Renkotsu.

Mientras tanto, un soldado estaba preparando un mortero, pero este es suprimido por Sesshomaru con su machete, y dice:

-Esto me servirá con el cañón.

De repente, se escucha un cañonazo y Jaken se encuentra con su amo y le dice:

-Rápido amo bonito, o esos militares nos harán pedazos con el cañón.

-Yo me ocupare de eso-Le responde.

Después, otro cañonazo suena y vuela una choza; hasta que en un santiamén, un proyectil aparece y aterriza muy cerca de la pieza de artillería, haciendo que explote, matando a Ginkotsu y a varios artilleros.

Enojado, Renkotsu y los que estaban, avanzan hacia la aldea y cuando llegan hacia las casas cercanas son abatidos por Jaken y el joven que abren fuego, pero el teniente apenas responde un disparo y mata al herido.

Loco de furia, Renkotsu grita:

-¡Sal de donde te vea!

En ese instante, Sesshomaru aparece de forma fantasmal y con su machete le corta la mano en la que tiene la pistola y lo suprime con un corte profundo en el tórax.

Al terminar de vencer a sus enemigos, a pesar de haber perdido al joven, Sesshomaru y Jaken toman el jeep, del cual el hombre de cabello blanco le ordena a su asistente que conduzca, y así se dirigen al campamento.

Desde la carpa mayor, Bankotsu y Jakotsu seguían conversando y al oír los estruendos decían:

-Si Renkotsu acaba con ese maldito, iremos avanzando hacia los guerrilleros y cuando nos deshagamos de Fidel, tal vez el presidente Batista me ascienda a coronel.

-No te olvides de dejarme a mí a Guevara, yo gozaría matarlo, pero antes lo capturo y lo convierto en mi prisionero.

En ese momento, los soldados de guardia ven que el jeep se acerca, aunque los dejan detenerse y cuando el vehículo para, Sesshomaru y Jaken se quitan los uniformes, y el hombre de cabello blanco abre fuego contra los soldados, del cual le ordena a su pequeño asistente que avance.

Cuando el jeep avanza, Jaken atropella a varios soldados que se le ponen en su camino y Sesshomaru dispara contra quien ve, y sigue ordenando que avance:

-Debemos llegar a la carpa mayor.

Cuando Bankotsu y Jakotsu se enteran, estos huyen. Y el sádico cirujano va hacia los atacantes, preparando arma en mano:

-Yo acabaré con el-Dice.

Cuando está a punto de abrir fuego, Sesshomaru dispara primero y abate a Suikotsu en menos de un segundo, con un disparo en el pecho.

Al llegar a donde están los prisioneros, Sesshomaru los libera y como el jeep es muy chico, encuentran un camión, del cual se apresuran a subir. Ahí Rin abraza a Sesshomaru diciéndolo:

-Viniste por mí.

-No tengo tiempo para responder, sube al camión-Le responde.

Mientras los prisioneros suben, varios jóvenes con algunos prisioneros ayudan a enfrentar a los soldados que estaban vivos. Pero Suikotsu no estaba muerto todavía y cuando va a disparar a Sesshomaru, una joven lo golpea con una pala en la cabeza y ahí deja de moverse.

Al estar casi todos en el vehículo, Jaken aprieta el acelerador y salen del campamento. Ahí, Rin se vuelve a abrazar con Sesshomaru y le dice:

-Estoy contenta de que vinieras por mí, ya no soportaba estar ahí.

-Si estas en peligro, yo iré por ti, sea como sea-Le dice Sesshomaru

De pronto se oye un disparo, y ahí ven que son perseguidos por Bankotsu y su afeminado hermano que los perseguían en un jeep con una tropa de hombres:

-Ese maldito no se da por vencido-Dice Jaken.

-Protéjanse, yo me hare cargo de ellos-Ordena Sesshomaru.

Cuando el jeep se acerca, el capitán ordena al grupo de soldados que suban al camión y ahí forcejean con los liberados:

-¡Vamos! Acaben con ellos-Ordena Bankotsu desde el jeep.

En medio de los forcejeos Rin trata de ayudar a los demás con los enemigos, pero Sesshomaru los enfrenta con el machete venciéndolos fácilmente, mientras que tres son agredidos por los civiles y son empujados, cayendo del vehículo.

Al ver eso, Bankotsu ruge:

-No te escaparas de mí.

-No te preocupes, seguiremos persiguiéndolo-Dice Jakotsu.

Estando solos Bankotsu y el afeminado, el capitán prepara su pistola y abre fuego contra el camión, incluso adentro donde los liberados y Rin se agachan para evitar los disparos, ahí Sesshomaru dice:

-Es hora de terminar con esto.

Cuando Bankotsu va a cargar su pistola, Sesshomaru dispara contra Jakotsu que muere a los pocos segundos, haciendo que el jeep quede ingobernable. Ahí Bankotsu trata de tomar el volante y cuando va a tomarlo, Sesshomaru lanza una granada sobre el vehículo, y cuando el capitán se da cuenta ya es demasiado tarde y estalla, haciendo que el vehículo vuelque en llamas.

Al ver al enemigo vencido, los liberados gritan de júbilo, y Rin abraza a Sesshomaru de la felicidad:

-Bien hecho amo bonito-Dice Jaken.

Al volver a la aldea, los campesinos se pusieron felices y decidieron ponerse de lado con los guerrilleros, para poder derrocar al corrupto y tiranico dictador vasallo del imperialismo yanqui.

Después de todo, Rin agradece a Sesshomaru por la ayuda y le dice:

-Por haberme salvado lo dire: no me separare nunca de usted, y prometo ayudarle en todo.

-No te preocupes Rin, no dejare que nada malo te pase, aunque cambie el gobierno.

Así, pasó un tiempo en que Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken ayudaron a los guerrilleros, hasta que estos lograron entrar triunfales en la Habana y derrocar al dictador.


End file.
